deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thor vs Captain Marvel
Description: Marvel vs Marvel! Which self-proclaimed strongest avenger will come out on top? Interlude Whiz: Ahh, Infinity War and Endgame... Some of the best Marvel Movies ever created... Boomstick: These 2 movies sure had a lot of butt-kicking in them! Got me all riled up! Whiz: Indeed. While everyone loves the Avengers and their roles in the movies, 2 of them stand out due to their overwhelming power Boomstick: Thor, the God of Thunder Whiz: And Captain Marvel, Protector of the Universe Boomstick: Just wanted to point out some stuff. Firstly, this is Thor and Captain Marvel from the movies, not the Comics. Whiz: Secondly, this will be a fight with the two of them at their very best. Meaning Infinity War Thor and Endgame Captain Marvel Boomstick: He's Whiz and I'm Boomstick Whiz: And it's our job to find out who would win.... in a DEATH BATTLE. Thor Odinson Whiz: In the world of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, there are obviously going to be some aliens flying around somewhere Boomstick: Wait, Thor's an alien? I thought he was a god Whiz: Not in this continuity. Anyways, in the land of Asgard, Odin, king of Asgard, had 2 children. One, his own, was Thor, whom he trained to be a warrior. The other, adopted from the depths of Jotunheim, was Loki, who isn't important in this death battle. Over the many thousands of years Thor has lived, he has fought in countless wars within the 9 realms Boomstick: Too bad for Thor, Loki got jealous and decided to get a bunch of Frost Giants to raid the party. And then after that, Thor went to the Frost Giants's planet to "reason" with them. Which surprisingly worked pretty well untill the Frost Giants started throwing insults, which led to many of them being brutally slaughtered by Thor and his friends. Whiz: This lead Odin to deem him unworthy of the power of Mjolnir and the throne, which led to his exile to Earth. Eventually, though, after the Destroyer is sent to kill Thor, he attempts sacrifices his own life to protect his new human friends and regains power over Mjolnir once again. Boomstick: Fast foreward about 16 years to the events of Infinity War. Since we're too lazy to explain the whole thing, let's just say that his sister kills Odin and destroys Mjolnir, while a massive fire giant blows up Asgard, even though all its people escaped on a massive spaceship moments before that happened. Whiz: After that happened, the Mad Titan Thanos, along with the Black Order, beat up Thor and kill half of all the people on the ship, including Loki, who, after a long time, becomes a good guy, by the way. In order to combat this new threat, he forges a new weapon: Stormbreaker, and regains his full power once again. Boomstick: Overall, this dude's really freaking powerful. Even before awakening his full power, he did a LOAD of crazy sh*t with Mjolnir Whiz: In the first Avengers movie, Thor effortlessley and instantly covered all of Manhattan in a massive thuderstorm, and maintained it throughout the entire fight, all while fighting off Chitauri. And in Age of Ultron, he destroyed all of Sokovia Boomstick: And after Thor: Ragnarok, this dude is able to tank the full power of a Neutron Star for almost a full minute, which clocks in at Small Country Levels of power, and this is even before he actually got Stormbreaker, which not only increases his power, but also took a blast from the Completed Infinity Gauntlet unscratched! Holy hell, imagine how many nukes that would be! Whiz: The Completed Infinity Gauntlet should at the very least be as strong as the might of the individual Infinity Stones, which includes the likes of the Power Stone, which can quickly shatter the surfaces of large planets. Meaning that Stormbreaker is durable enough to slash through multi-planet level attacks Boomstick: In terms of what he can do, he can create thunderstorms and shoot electricity from his body and weapons. THat's pretty much it. He's also an expert at using hammers and axes, just like how I'm an expert at shootin' my shotgun! Whiz: Overall, this is one Thunder God you really don't want to mess with "Noobmaster, hey, it's Thor again, you know, the God of Thunder? Listen buddy if you don't log off this game immediately I am going to fly over to your house, come down to that basement you're hiding in, rip off your arms and SHOVE THEM UP YOUR BUTT! Oh that's right yes go cry to your FATHER, you little weasel" - Thor threatening NooMaster69 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Lightning Duel Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights